Danger
by Tirawa
Summary: Freidi Gashpa, a mildly depressed wizard finds herself in an odd situation when a certain charming knight may indeed turn out to be her worst nightmare. Booze, urban legends, and one wild ride later, she finds herself more confused than lonely.


Danger

Kiss of the Void

Another Vaguely Horrific fic by Asnee

AN: Hey! Halfway down with the final chapter of ITTE. x3 Decided to take a break. After ITTE comes the next chapter of Ink and Blood. Yay! This is a one-shot, mind you. I've always loved all the demi-human-fallen-knight-type monsters. (Examples: Raydric, Raydric Archer, Abyssmal Knight and especially Bloody Knight, whom I have a long fic planned around.) Basically any player girl x monster guy makes me happy. Maybe I should do one the other way around? Lol. xD Also I've always wanted to do a wizard as the main character, because that's my class ingame...Woot 95! v

Title from the Etro Anime song, Danger. Which is the themesong to Digital Devil Saga. Which A Lifeless Beauty got me addicted to. (WENCH.) Awsome game, buy it if you can find it for less than seventy bucks. --

This fic is based on the Irish lore surrounding creatures called Pookas. They're beautiful black horses that (sometimes) take the shape of attractive young men or women, lure you into the water, then drown you. Or better yet, sex you up. Or even eat you. But that could be a kelpie. Anyway.

Supposedly, if a Pooka does you the great honor of stopping in front of your house and night and whiniying for you to come ride it, you're supposed to accept, and it will be a good time. Pookas are very considerate of human feelings, especially the female ones. Doesn't stop them from killing us, but yeah...Should you choose NOT to accept the invitation for a ride, they trash your house, knocking over your fence in particular. I was reading this on the net the other night and to be honest I "LOL'd" for a long time. xD

DUDE, WHERE'S MY FENCE? Dx

Anyway, what if this Pooka was...an Abyssmal Knight?

Anywho, this is more of a ficlet. A sort of drabble. I have a series of drabbles in my head that my just come to fruition if I ever get off my lazy e-ass or out of the Payon guild dungeon.

Reviews make me write, even if it's other fics. Or at least acknowledge the fact that people still read my crap. Lol. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own RO. Seriously, even I couldn't screw something up THAT bad.

_"Danger, falling in love like this,_

_Danger, falling apart,_

_In the hands of another._

_Danger, falling in love like this._

_Cold sweat, craving the dark,_

_So completely, so sweetly,_

_Danger."_

Danger by Etro Anime

x x x X x x x

I'd always wondered what that was. A monument, in the northwestmost corner of the Glast Heim complex. Moth-swallowed and rusted, a sword thrusted into a boulder. I starred at it a bit demurely, clutching my cloak closer around me. The wind here was always cold, no matter how sunny and sticky it was on the other side. Here especially, there was a feeling of sadness and loss. Obviously, when the Dark Lord corrupted Glast Heim, a lot of awful things happened. The death of the servants, the transfiguration of the knights, and the physical damage to the palace complex. It went deeper than that, though. Like the very planet where it all happened was still sighing and weeping over the loss of something so vibrant and pure. Carefully, I pulled my necklace off my neck. It was a full moon, meant to be a half. A friendship necklace for someone who didn't have any friends. Well maybe one, but I wonder if she'd be weirded out. Pulling the seperate chain out of my pocket, I looped it through the silvery charm and hung it around the hilt of the sword, where it dangled paralell to the blade, not touching. It chimed gently with the breeze, and I suddenly got the feeling someone didn't want me there.

Just as I started to wave the butterfly wing, I heard a neigh and the telltale crash of hooves. Whirling, I looked on in horror at an Abyssmal Knight that was slowly working its way up towards me, the midnight-black horse's red eyes focused on me. I crushed the wing in a panic, fwooshing away just as it started to lower its' lance.

I recovered from the shock quicker than expected. Knowing what I nearly came into contact with was both thrilling and horrifying. I walked to my favorite tavern, trembling a bit. An Abyssmal Knight...wow.

We have alot of legends around here. I'm kind of obsessed with them. My favorites are the one surrounding the Glast Heim chivalry, and any of the fallen knights. The Olde Order of knights was infamous world-wide. Almost as old as the Assassins of the Cross and twice as glamorous, in my opinian. But that's a very humble opinian, mind you. I'm Freidi Gashpa. I'm a wizard of Geffen, second order, wizard second class. Speciality is _magus aquae. _Water magic, obviously. Piss me off and it's a waterball in the face, even if there's two drops of rain in the air.

I never thought I'd have the chance to tell a story like this. I've always _read _stories like this, in fact. I guess it's my turn to add a page to history. Even if it's only a small one. I think mine definetely wins the "Excellence in the Field of Being Extremely Fucked Up" award.

It was a Friday night when this whole thing started, over a week after my little Glast Heim experiance. I was sitting at my favorite tavern in Geffen. It was a sordid blue-and-tan affair, with the usual merry murmer of voices. I was sipping my favorite beverage-- Lemonade with just a hint of hard liquor. My wizard's cape was folded over my crossed legs, book splayed open in my lap. Wordlessly, the bartender, a priestess named Teyda, refilled my drink. She knew I always had two. It was enough to leave me sleepy for bed. If I ever have more, I always do it in my own house. I guess I drink a bit much. I have a lot of trouble sleeping, but that's because I'm usually too worked up about the stories I read before bed. I smiled at her in thanks, eyes returning to my book. We have a deep understanding of eachother. Words weren't neccesary.

At that time, I had checked out _Into the Void: The Mystery of the Abyssmal Knights. _It's a pretty awsome book, being one of the few with information I didn't know about. I knew every single thing else, of course.

Originally, before the fall of Glast Heim at the hands of the Dark Lord, the knights had been part of the special battalion. There were five in total, and they served just under the commander-in-full. When Glast Heim fell, the Dark Lord made them into shadow monsters, horses and all. Their loyalty towards guarding the complex stays the same, even in death. Somehow it was always a very romantic idea to me. I pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose, and squinted back down at the book.

I felt a shadow over me, and looked up just in time to avoid a splash of wine. Yelping, I dropped the book, though it was splashed anyway. Turning and standing up angrily, I found my gaze locked with a very irritating hunter named Eustine Verly.

"Wanna apologize for that!"

He looked blankly at me, before him and his friends broke out into full laughter, shooing me back to my chair. Heaving back a cry, I contented myself with the mental image of dropping a stormgust on them all. Except that would damage Teyda's bar. And I would never do that. Sighing and fingering through my still-damp book, I came to the familiar two-moon crest of the Night Battalion. Excitedly turning the next page, I discovered to both my horror and glee that the knights, as they were before their death, were illustrated. Two looked older, maybe in their forties, rugged and scarred. Jonis Goldem and Tom Rafcliffe, it read. Two others were twin brothers, it said, whom were both twenty-four when they died. They were Jules and Clarence Berson. The last face was partially blurred out by a lovely stain, but it said he died around twenty. He was called Klaus...something. Klaus Winestain. Grumbling, I felt another dark shadow pass over me.

This time, I was ready. The coldbolt birthed ice-cold and blue in my hand, and I whirled, cloak and book falling to the floor, ready to smash Eustine's face in-- And then stopped. The face was not the stupid one of the hunter, oh no. It was a small, almost pixieish face, dominated by massive black eyes, which were currently slightly wide with surprise. Too late! The low-level spell hit, and--

Bounced off. Cleanly. He kind of shrugged, and ice chunks the size of my arm fell to the floor. Teyda, unperplexed, came forward and scooped them up. After that, she gently asked an Assassin of the Cross for his ice pick, which she then proceeded to smash my spell to pieces with, and insert into drinks. Choking back hysterics, I remember why I had cast in the first place.

"O-oh my god, I'm really so very sorry. I thought you were--".

"The fool hunter? Yes. I actually came to tell you he was plotting on wrecking your book," he said. The voice was perfectly smoothed, undistrubed. Quiet, and almost belittling. The fairy-like face was level with mine, his black hair shining in the lamplight.

"Oh c'mon man, seriously," Eustine stood up behind him, wavering slightly. "What the fuck do you care? She's just some psycho wizard bitch who spends all her time reading and never talks to anyone. Everyone just thinks she's a giant snob."

Hurt, I retorted, "Well, even if I don't have many friends...at least I'm skilled in a fight. Your little minions over there seem to think you can't chain double strafing or control your bird."

He turned to look in anger at them, while his falcon, sitting on his chair, gave me what seemed to be a dirty look. The black-haired boy smiled once at me, then turned to Eustine.

"Why do you insist on picking on other people to make yourself feel better? You're like some sort of bully," he said softly. Somehow, he insulted Eustine without using an insutling voice. It was the same smooth, almost montonous tone as before. Eustine grunted. "Why don't we just call this off. You apologize to the lady, and--".

"You know what, shorty?"

For the first time, I saw emotion flicker across his abyssmal eyes. That's of course, when the gears in my head started turning. Ever so slowly, at first...but as things progressed, I began to get the bigger picture, disbelieving or not.

Abyssmal. The boy twitched.

"Heh, don't like that, do you? Well, thing is, Sir Vertically Challenged, I think you should just step the hell down. No need to defend some fugly bitch like her anyway." He was a bit drunk, but he knew what he was saying. Slowly, pixie-face turned to me, as if gauging my reaction. I tried to keep a poker face despite the hurt. I always liked to think of myself as the strong loner type. In truth though, it's hard. After a while, you go numb. But even after that, it sort of just fades back into loneliness. Gently, I fingered the half-moon necklace around my neck. His eyes focused on it briefly, then he caught my eyes. I kind of wished he hadn't, but I'm also so very terribly glad he did. He had no pupil. None. Completely black, serious, and fathomless. Spellbound yet terrified, I forgot to breathe until he released me from his gaze. A very familiar feeling of body-clenching fear had seized men then, and I struggled to remember it.

I stuck my tongue out at Eustine, haughty, but in truth, his words stung. The boy in the black armor turned his attention to the hunter for a second, before gesturing to me and him. "Let's take this outside, ne?"

We all walked out into the summer air, my cloak and book momentarily forgotten. We walked quite a bit away from the bar, into the eastern fields, across the massive stone bridge. Crossing my arms as we arrived in the field behind the bar that began to turn to woods, I turned to look at the two men. Gone.

Er. What the hell. I turned in place, unfolding my arms. I quickly folded them again, rubbing them. It was getting cold.

Cold? A strange feeling of knowing overcame me suddenly, like the stars and the air were yelling at me.

To go in the opposite direction that is. But no, I took the path so many ill-fated adventurers took and will-take, and ran straight north, closer to Glast Heim. Whirling the last corner and stepping onto the threshold, my mind was a blank slate, completley in lull of something else. The only thing I felt beside the wind at my back was the sudden sting as a gargoyle's arrow grazed the flesh of my exposed arm. I kept moving though, swift-footed and blank-eyed. My exhaustion finally reared its ugly head when I stopped, hands on my knees, panting. I looked up, wiping sweat from my brow. I nearly brushed my nose against the other half of my friendship necklace, which moved gently with the chill breeze. I turned, looking around.

What the hell is wrong with me? Was my first thought. Charging into Glast Heim as if posessed, without a butterfly wing or even your cape or wand or...Fear seized my throat. Butterfly wing. I had to make it out of here on my own. Gently, I sat down in front of the monument, trying to regain my strength. I had been resting nearly five minutes when I heard the clatter of hooves.

Oh, shit. Taking a deep breath, I started off towards the gate, some sense of dread stirring in my heart. My blue hair was flying in my face, irritating me. But there was something else, to. A feeling of expectancy, like something was about to happen. Somehow, and to this day I still can't explain it...but somehow, I was only half-surprised to find an Abyssmal Knight standing over Eustine's body. His falcon lay beside him, quiet and folded. My bottom lip trembled, moreso for the bird. The monster turned to look at me, and a sense of disconcerting familiarity washed over me.

"Hello," I said quietly, knowing full well that all former attempts of communication had failed. The eyes narrowed, and then--

"Evening."

My heart crashed in my chest but I tried to ignore it, holding my voice steady. It was very difficult, needless to say. "U-uh...," I looked down at Eustine, then back to him, unable to shake the nasty thought that kept bursting into my head. I opened my mouth to say something, when the Abyssmal Knight spoke, a voice like dry leaves and cold starry nights.

"Maiden who drowns her sorrows in liquor," he started slowly, advancing. I took a small step back. "This servant of the void wishes for companionship on his night-ride. Do you accept?"

A formal invitation for a ride. With an Abyssmal Knight. A million contradictions raced through my head, of course. He'll kill me as soon as I get close. He'll dump me into a lake. He'll look down my shirt, he'll--- Red eyes caught mine.

Aw, hell. Just right now, I'll take a dive. Surrealy, I walked up to Eustine, who was breathing gently, I noticed. Some part of me was very relieved. Almost begrudingly, I rolled him behind a building, hoping he'd wake up fast and get out of the complex. The knight did nothing, still watching me intently with glittering eyes. Feh. I picked up his bird, holding it just under my breasts. It cooed and warbled. Poor thing must be cold. If only I had my cape.

Tentatively, I approached the demon. One massive black hand reached downwards, and I took it, still keeping my other arm looped around the falcon. He lifted me like I was a rag doll, and placed me in front of him. Unsure, I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the _schwang _sound of sword-and-sheath. Nope. He was putting it away. I looked up at the monster, who gently looped one massive arm around my waist. His armor was cold even through the fabric of my clothes. Before I could even speak, we were off.

That ride of course, was one I would never forget. We took off across the stones and pillars, flying like the wind. Maybe faster. Everything went by in a blur, though I could barely feel us moving. We sailed across the complex, through the gates, and into the sprawling Geffen fields. The moon hung skeleton-pale and enourmous over the blue-stained grass. We rode in silence, or at least I did. I was unable to speak. It got warmer as we got further from the ruins, and I felt myself getting almost sleepy. The terror had vanished almost instantly. On one particularly high jump, I let out a little woot of excitement, but clapped my hand over my mouth. To my utter shock, I felt his chest rumble in laughter.

"Where is your home"?

The first words spoke the whole time, and they were utterly dissapointing. I didn't want to tell him, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome either. "I live in Geffen, in the northwest end. It's the house in the shade, right up against the city wall. There's a tree by it."

The horse whinied and he looked at it momentarily. "A change of pace," he said slowly. He continued talking, to my surprise. "Why are you so obsessed with home"? He said, carefully. I could only assume "home" meant Glast Heim.

"I don't know. I've always been kind of fascinated by it. Like, even since I was young." I furrowed my brow in thought, a habit my mother hated. "I guess it's all the glamour, morbidly enough." I reallllly should watch my wording, seeing as who I'm talking to. "Chivalry. You protecting Glast Heim, no matter what...I guess all these romantic ideas sort of got stuck in my head."

He seemed to think, then he said, "It is a thing of the past, now. Nothing more than crumbling debris for idiotic adventurers to stumble through."

"I still think it's beautiful." I said, my own voice surprising me. Soft, but steady. "Sad, but maybe that's what adds to it. Tragic. Beautiful in a different, way, now." I looked up at him, then choked a bit in shock. Ever choke on your own spit? Charming. The baby-faced knight from the bar stared back at me, sure enough. Even though I sort of knew it was coming, it was still surprising. I hadn't even noticed when the horse and rider shrunk down severel sizes, I had been concentrating so hard on choosing my words. He spoke again, his chin by my neck. Cool air blew against the exposed flesh of my nape. I barey surpressed a shudder. Whether it was dread or desire, I'm still unsure to this day.

"Esoteric beauty is the most wonderful to behold. Flaws are what make things lovely, don't you think"? He said, a black-gloved hand tracing the rim of my glasses. I gulped, another scared-delight chill running down my spine. We had crossed the western gate now, and were heading towards my end of town. The tower was a dark shape against the horizon, and faintly, I could see the blue light that marked the entrance to Alfheim. Geffen. Home. A terrible relief washed over me then, shaming me. He was being kind. I realized this was a pity ride though, to. The horse carried us silently to my house in the northeast corner.

We arrived at my dark house. My cat, Sleipnir, was watching us throught he window, his green eyes luminous. His ears were flattened against the back of his head. Klaus dismounted soundlessly, holding out his arms to me. I gulped, setteling the falcon on the bridle behind me, before sliding into his arms. The cold of his armor was a slight shock against my skin, but I found myself totally unafraid. We held eachothers gaze for a second, and I began to feel terribly embarassed. He was so...soo beautiful. And me? I have a little pimple kinda inbetween where my nose meets my cheek. And my skin is blotchy, there's probably a smudge on my glasses. Do I have booze breath? My boots setteled back down on the ground, and flushing, I reached around for the falcon. Walking back towards my house, I turned and bowed.

"T-thank you. For letting me accompany you. I-I know it may not mean much to you, but...I feel a little better, somehow," I smiled blearily. He stood by his horse, and then took a step forward. Then another. I didn't move, still somehow transfixed by his endlessly black eyes. He closed the gap between us, and then lowered his head to my face, cool breath on my cheek.

"Never an issue. But, may I impose on you...?"

"I-impose?"

I realized he was fingering the charm that hung around my neck, his long fingers brushing the top swell of my breasts. "You've already done so much for me. When I saw this...I was incredibly warmed, oddly enough." He sighed against my skin, and then suddenly I was kissing him. His mouth was somehow cool, yet warm and sweet. His breath was not foul, like I thought mine must have been. A lot of alarms rang off in my mind and body, both good and bad. Wrong, wrong, wrong...this thing kills people. But so right. I was so lonely, what can I say? And he was kind to me, at least. I closed my eyes, holding the sleeping falcon under my breasts. We broke contact, and I saw him smile softly for the first time. "I should wish to impose upon a maiden again. Perhaps you'd like to ride with me another time..?"

I nodded, still dumbstruck. I hope I didn't seem to overenthusiastic. His black eyes glittering, he bowed again, mounted his horse, and was gone. It took me quite a bit to turn and walk into my own house, still clutching the falcon. Sleipnir blinked at me, growled once, then promptly perked up at the sight of the injured falcon.

"He weighs more than you," I sighed, letting the bird down gently on the table. The cat growled at me, eyes focused on the moon charm. "Oh _shut up_, wench. He may be a possibly evil damned soul of a fallen knight, but he's one hell of a good kisser, and he lanced Eustine Verly. What have YOU done for me lately?"

The cat looked miffed, and ran off to my bedroom. I followed him after placing the falcon on a top shelf with some blankets, slipping my boots off in exhaustion. It had all caught up to me suddenly, and the sudden surge of emotion was intense. Relief for being alive, and a terrible yearning to see him again already. That wouldn't be a problem, though. You know that other ride he offered me?

I didn't have to wait for long.

AN: Took me forever to finish. Nyah. Freidi is a character that popped in my mind a lot. RO character with substance abuse, LOL. Klaus as well. Like I said, my favorite level is Castle 2. I just...hate that level. XD My priestess is around 90 now, and I level there a lot with a GC sader. Ray archers are so annoying. X-x;

Reviews plox. This is also a one-shot. Unless it realllly gets like crazy feedback. Then I could always add a little blurb. xD


End file.
